The Invincible Feeling
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: Irene,Sherlock,Mary,and Watson thought that the bad was behind them but a new face in Baker Street along with mysterious letters is sending them into a world of darkness.Will their friendship be able to save them from the terror that lays ahead? SEQUEL!
1. Red Letter

(Irene's POV)

"Sherlock I'm faster than you! Just accept it!" I pulled on my coat to go out eh door and retrieve the morning mail. Sherlock had challenged me to a competition of who could dress and run to the door first. Ever since out wedding a week ago we have been very competitive with one another. I, of course, had won, leaving out the detail that I had already been dressed when he suggested this game to me.

"I'll be right back!" I called to Sherlock. He was just coming down the stairs so I ducked out of the house ahead of him. Snow was falling. People buttoned up their coats and tucked in their scarves. Iran to the mail box on the font step and withdrew the usual; Bills that needed paying, clients that need assistance, but there was one very peculiar letter that surprised me.

A small burgundy envelope with gold lettering was addressed to a Miss Mary Morstan.

_Odd, Mary doesn't receive mail often…and not addressing her as a miss anymore!_

I turned the letter over in my hands. _Maybe I should open it..No, no that would be rude…_

I closed the box and walked back into 221 B.

"You know Mrs. Holmes I am under the impression that you cheated-". I shoved the mail into this hand and walked into the parlor. Mary was sitting on the couch reading a book. Doctor Watson had left a few moments ago for his new clinic.

"Mary, you have a letter!" I plopped down next to her. She smiled closed her copy of Hamlet and accepted the letter.

When she read the golden letters her mouth fell open. She turned the envelope over and tore it open holding the letter in both hands the envelope falling to the floor in her haste.

Mary's eyes grew wide and her hands began shaking.

_What is going on?!_

"Mary?" I asked her putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped onto her feet.

"I'm terribly sorry Irene" She was fidgeting with her hands, "I-I need to get some fresh air."

She picked up the envelope off of the floor and tucked the letter in her pocket before dashing out of the house.

I sat in stunned silence before Sherlock entered the room, "What's happened?" Concern was plain on his face.

"I-I don't know…"

_Is she alright? What's happened? Is someone going to meet her somewhere? _

So many questions with no answers.

"I'm going for a walk Sherlock. Stay put!"

(Watson's POV)

Hi guys! Yes I know it's a rough beginning but I'm working on it!

Let me know what you think so far,

PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you all!

~L


	2. New Fears

(Mary's POV)

_This is NOT happening, this IS NOT happening, this is not HAPPENING! _ I repeated the words over and over in my head.

HE and found me. HE knew where I lived and HE was watching me. Waiting for me even. A chill ran down my spine at the thought.

I walked into the library to find a quiet seat in solitude where I could be alone in my thoughts and try to figure out what to do.

I often found peace in the library. The silence and huge shelves packed full of books bade me feel safe as if I was in another world. But not today.

Today the silence was to quiet, the shelves were hiding the enemy and at any moment HE could pounce. I couldn't fight HIM off. HE was strong.

HE isn't really a villain like some of the awful people Mr. Holmes had to deal with, but to me, HE is the ultimate villain.

I was alone and frightened, _I cannot tell John…_

I sat in an oversized puffy read armchair, and pulled the crumpled letter out of my pocket.

It read:

Hello my dear Mary,

It has been far too long since our last meeting. At first I think you a non-committed woman and now I come to find you are a married woman! You disappeared after your fiancés death. It was quite difficult to locate you, but then I saw your name in the daily paper under the newly wedded section. The article was kind enough to have an address for a Dr. John Watson, 221 B London, England.

I think we need to talk about us. You know as well as I that we are destined to be together. My new residence is 441 Baker Street. I shall expect your visit around one o'clock. It would be in both yours and your friends, best interest to be prompt.

Love yours always,

I couldn't bring myself to read HIS name; I knew it far too well, Peter Chase.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself aloud.

As I turned the letter over in my hand I noticed more writing on the back of the paper. I had to squint to make out the small print:

Tell the truth

Or keep your secrets.

Either way we'll be together soon.

I crammed the paper into my pocket and walked out onto the street head held high to 441 Baker Street.

(Sherlock's POV)

"Irene, look!" I pointed to Mary walking out of the library and back toward Baker Street.

"Where is she going now!" Irene started to run after her.

"Wait Irene!" I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from continuing, "Let's just follow her before we interfere."

Irene gave me her are you crazy look so I took her hand and we started walking after Mary.

Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading!

Please review!

~L :D


End file.
